


Ink

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Writing on Skin, artist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has always enjoyed the beauty of the people he loves. Sometimes, he just wants to add something to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Five Acts on LJ, for feralletters

It started simply enough with Bucky, years before the serum and the war one hot, sweaty afternoon, sitting around the hot, sweaty apartment. Steve had charcoal on his fingers. He’d been drawing, trying to distract himself from the cloying heat of the city. Bucky was sitting on the floor—“Heat rises, right?”—with his back to Steve.

It was too tempting. That stretch of shoulders and back in front of him like a blank canvas. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down and dragged the tip of his sooty finger across Bucky’s skin, leaving marks in his wake. He would have left it at that one long smudge if Bucky hadn’t moaned softly and arched up into him. His finger stalled at the base of Bucky’s neck. “Like that?”

“Mm.” He rolled his head back slowly, smiling up at Steve. “Yeah.”

And that was how it started. It was an indulgence he didn’t give into a lot. Mostly because there weren’t a whole lot of people he wanted to strip down and draw on. He was tempted to bring it up with Sam. And Natasha’s back begged him to touch and mark and god, how he wanted to. But he couldn’t figure out how to bring it up. Not to mention the lack of time any of them had for any real indulgence.

It turned out, he didn’t have to.

He was sure she was teasing him with that halter top. And he was doubly sure Sam was in on it when he walked into the room without a shirt. When Bucky came in, towel over his shoulder—he was still hesitant about the scars around his shoulder—and little else, Steve knew he was in for it.

Sam was the one that took pity on him though. “Bucky told us about artists and blank canvas.” He smirked and leaned in, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Steve’s lips. “You up for it?”

Steve swallowed hard, looking over Sam’s shoulder to where Natasha and Bucky were already busy unpacking whatever they’d picked up for this little ambush. “Yeah.” He nodded and smiled before pulling Sam in for another kiss. “Yeah, I’m in.”

It had taken some time and some long, slow kisses to get everyone comfortable. Steve thanked his lucky stars again that he’d splurged on a big bed as he stared down at the beautiful people lying across it. He studied the brush choices they’d collected, the colors of paint, the pens and markers and everything else he could want. 

He started with Natasha. The lovely expanse of her back had teased him with images of ink and color and long, fluid brush strokes for too long not to start there. With Sam and Bucky on either side of her, kissing and touching as he decided which brush to use, the cool touch of ink made her gasp and arch up. It didn’t take long at all to realize how much she liked the touch of the calligraphy brush against her skin and Steve reveled in the wide, twisting arches of color he painted across her skin. Watery blues and purples and warm reds against her skin and against dark, thick black marks.

“That’s fucking beautiful.” Bucky smiled up at Steve as he watched, transfixed by the brush and the slow creep of Sam’s fingers between Natasha’s thighs. 

She laughed softly, breathlessly. “I wish I could see…”

“You will.” Steve smirked and winked at her as he put down the brush and held up the camera as a silent question. She smiled back, gasping as Sam’s fingers shifted a little deeper and Steve snapped a few shots of his work. Her breath quickened as Bucky leaned in, kissing her deeply before Steve set the camera down in front of her so she could see.

Sam smiled and did something with his fingers that sent her gasping over the edge as he hummed softly. “So damn beautiful.” And he couldn’t quite hold onto the moan that left him as Bucky pulled on his wrist, pulling his fingers from Natasha and licking them clean.

Steve smiled and pushed Sam over onto his back. “Your turn.”

It turned out Sam’s back was ticklish. That was fine, as far as Steve was concerned. He had a more concrete idea of what he wanted to draw on Sam’s back and the non-toxic metallic markers that apparently Bucky had taken a liking to on their shopping spree were perfect for it. Sam moaned softly at every rough stroke of the marker’s tip against his skin; across his shoulders, down across his ribs, the picture getting clearer to Natasha and Bucky as they watched the tip of the silver and gold wings form just at the top of Sam’s ass. 

Bucky grinned. “Perfect.”

Sam tried to look over his shoulder but Natasha leaned in, kissing him deeply. “Patience, Ptichka.” That got Sam smiling again. He’d confessed early on to loving it when Natasha slipped into Russian. It happened more with Bucky around but it was always a good way to get Sam’s attention where she wanted it. “We wouldn’t want to ruin this.”

He rolled his eyes but settled back down and Steve shook his head, continuing to add details to the wings across Sam’s back and reveling in the soft sounds of pleasure that each touch of the marker got out of him. When he was finally satisfied, he picked up the camera again, quickly snapping another picture. Sam smiled widely as Steve leaned over him, showing him the screen and kissing his neck. “They suit me.”

“Yeah, they do.” Steve sat back, admiring the way the ink caught the light and sparkled against Sam’s skin. He watched as both Natasha and Bucky traced the lines; watched as Sam shivered at the touches until finally Sam shifted, pulling Natasha in for a deep kiss. Steve’s eyes settled on Bucky who was slowly stroking himself, watching Sam and Natasha touch and taste each other. “Well?”

Bucky blinked at him for a moment before laying down on his side, his metal arm tucked under him as his flesh and blood hand continued stroking his cock. “Dealer’s choice.”

Steve nodded, thinking quickly and nixing every option they’d laid out for him. He got up, fully aware that Bucky was not only watching their other two lovers intently, but tracking his movements as well. He came back a few minutes later, holding up charcoal dark finger tips and smiling. 

Bucky nodded and pulled him down for a kiss even as Steve blinding traced his fingers over Bucky’s back, leaving smudges of dark against his skin. He didn’t need to see what he was doing. It may have been a blank canvas, but it was one he knew very well.


End file.
